Dulchetato
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Kagome se está preparando con muchos dulces, chocolates y paletas para recibir a los niños que llegarán a tocar su puerta en Halloween, pero un hombre vestido de pirata, una niña de flor y un niño de abejita le robarán el corazón, no solo esa noche sino cada una a partir de ese momento. Mi propio reto para Halloween aunque lo subo un poco tarde [Terminado]
1. 1a parte

¡Hola chicas! Lo sé, no tengo ni perdón pero espero me perdonen. La verdad Octubre ha estado bastante pesado en mi oficina y el día de ayer pasé durmiendo todo el día (a decir verdad el domingo 01/nov también), así que entre regalos de Halloween y día de muertos, les traigo mi propio reto de Halloween.

No me ha quedado muy bonito, pero eso sí, me ha quedado largo, así que lo publicaré en dos partes (para que no lo sientan tan largo, así lo leen como quieran). Espero que a alguna les guste y no las empalague.

Disclaimer 1: todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los tomo para que nos hagan feliz un rato.

Disclaimer 2: espero no les empalague y sé que podría resultar monótono y aburrido, pero en un one shot, no me gusta dejarlos infelices, así que felices como perdices. Y finalmente disfruten, yo estoy que me caigo del sueño...

* * *

 **Dulchetato.  
** **1ª parte**

—¡Dulce o agggggg!

Los niños salen corriendo al verme disfrazada de zombie, el maquillaje que he ocupado dando la impresión que parte de mi piel se está cayendo los ha asustado.

—¡Hermana! —reclama mi hermano menor—. ¿No podrías utilizar solo un sombrero de bruja o algunas orejas de gato? —Souta se disculpa con los padres de los infantes que salen corriendo.

—Pero, me ha tomado mucho tiempo lograr el efecto —lloriqueo, mi madre dice que en ocasiones él parece el hijo mayor a pesar que es 4 años menor que yo.

—Vete a lavar hermana por favor —me insiste avergonzado—, o de lo contrario la provisión de dulces y chocolates nos quedarán de por vida.

He comprado una cantidad absurda de dulces, chocolates y paletas, generalmente en nuestro vecindario a pesar de ser privado, hay muchos niños que se disfrazan tocando cada timbre recorriendo cada casa en busca de un buen botín, así que cada año me preparo de provisiones para no quedarles mal.

Hago lo que Souta me indica y me quito el maquillaje y me decido por mi disfraz número 2. El timbre vuelve a sonar y me emociono.

—¡D-dulce o... Aggggg!

El 4º grupo de infantes sale corriendo también, Souta me vuelve a regañar.

—¿Y ahora qué tengo de malo? —lloriqueo dándome la vuelta para enseñarle mi traje de vampira a mi hermano.

—Si solo tuvieras el traje no estaría mal, pero tus colmillos, la sangre y el pedazo de brazo que vas mordiendo sacándole la sangre no es una buena combinación.

—¿Por qué? Los vampiros toman sangre.

—Hermana —Souta se empieza a impacientar.

—Vamos hijo, tu hermana solo siente el espíritu de la noche de brujas —interviene mi madre.

—Pero que lo sienta en alguna fiesta o alejada de los niños, de lo contrario empezarán a decir que en esta casa viven monstruos y los niños no se acercarán —mi madre sonríe—. Así que pasaremos al plan B.

—¿No sería el plan C? Porque este es mi segundo disfraz —Souta niega de un lado a otro.

—Mi plan A era dejarte a ti los disfraces, el plan B es que te pongas lo que te he preparado.

—Pero...

—¡Sin excusas! O de lo contrario no podrás salir a repartir los dulces.

Mi hermano menor es un viejo de 70 años amargado y solitario encerrado en el cuerpo de un chico de 20, mi madre ríe llevándome a su habitación para entregarme el disfraz que ha preparado para mí. El timbre vuelve a sonar.

—Es tu turno hermana —grita emocionado Souta al final del pasillo.

—¡Estás loco si piensas que saldré así!

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —no me he puesto el traje solo la cabeza y me estoy viendo al espejo.

—¡No podría salir así! Esto no es divertido —el timbre vuelve a sonar.

—Lo que no es divertido es que espantes a los niños —mi madre me anima y me insta a salir. Los ojos de Souta resplandecen al verme disfrazada del muñeco de nieves de una película de Disney, con la diferencia que la cabeza tiene un orificio para que mi rostro se pueda ver, mi madre me ha puesto bastante rubor rosado en las mejillas para que éstas sobresalgan—. ¡Ese si es un disfraz digno!

—Digno de vergüenza —el timbre suena por 3ª vez y no queda de otra que abrir.

— _ **¡Dulchetato!**_

Al abrir la puerta me encuentro a dos gemelitos preciosos disfrazados, la niña de una flor y el niño de una abeja, el recipiente de los dulces de ella es otra flor mientras que el de él una colmena, me muero de la dulzura al verlo.

—¡Vaf! —gritan ambos con los ojos brillosos y la boca abierta—. Toto Vaf —dice la niña.

—¡Pero qué lindos! —chillo al verlos agachándome para sobarles la cabeza.

—Lleve Vaf, Lleve —me dicen ambos tocándome los brazos, no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dicen.

—¡Sakura! ¡Haku! Concéntrense —grita una voz masculina grave y muy aterradora. Me levanto asustada viendo al tremendo y hermoso peli plata que lleva un pañuelo en su cabeza y un parche en el ojo izquierdo simulando un pirata.

—Shi Toto —dicen los pequeños cuadrándose y me vuelven a enseñar sus recipientes—. Dulchetato —me muerdo los labios intentando no reírme de los pequeños, ahora sí les entiendo.

—Es: dulce o trato —los regaña el peli plata y los dos cambian sus caritas.

—No se preocupe, les he entendido bien —le digo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo. Les coloco varios chocolates, tres paletas a cada uno y muchos dulces—. Aquí tienen preciosos.

—Por favor, no diga cosas tan irresponsables —me regaña.

—¿A qué se refiere? ¿Qué cosas irresponsables?

—Les está diciendo a niños de casi 2 años que no importa si hablan bien o mal, que de todos modos cualquiera podría entenderlos, eso es algo irresponsable de su parte.

Inflo mis cachetes completamente molesta pero ¿Quién diablos se a creído que es?

—Toto, Vaf casa, tucho taloy ti —¡Diablos! No les he entendido nada.

—Habla bien Sakura, de lo contrario no entiendo nada de lo que dices —la niña suspira y el niño se acerca a ella dándole palmaditas en la espalda para animarla, yo me agacho para contemplarlos mejor, son tan lindos, blancos y rosaditos que parecen de revista, sus ojos son del mismo color que el hombre, unos dorados que parecen pequeños soles en su rostro.

—Ovaf deyite ati, tucho caloy —el peli plata se restriega la cien negando de un lago a otro.

—Creen que tú eres Olaf.

—¿Olaf? —pregunto con cara de no saber de lo que está hablando.

—El muñeco de nieve de quien te has disfrazado se llama Olaf, de la película Frozen, creen que te derretirás aquí porque hace mucho calor.

—Awn —me sale un gemido que retengo con mi mano derecha, ahora lo entiende, cuando dicen Vaf o Ovaf quieren decirme "Olaf" si dicen "lleve" se refieren a la nieve, son todas unas ternuritas y sin pensarlo los estrecho contra mi pecho.

—Nuestra casa es bastante helada cuando nieva así que creen que si te llevamos no te derretirás —intento rebuscar en mi memoria el nombre de la protagonista, creo que lo he visto en algún lado. Así que me pongo seria y los veo directamente a sus rostros rosados.

—Olaf irá en búsqueda de su ama, ella me dará el abrigo más helado que pueda conseguir y así no me derretiré —los niños me observan como si les hablara en un idioma diferente, el peli plata suspira agachándose a la par mía para tomarles las manitas que están cubiertas por guantes a juego con sus disfraces.

—Olaf es de Elsa —los niños asiente y gritan ¡Lesha!—. Y ella está dormida, así como pronto estarán ustedes —ellos niegan y salen corriendo alrededor de nosotros—. Así que Olaf tiene que quedarse para cuidar de Elsa ¿Entienden?

—¡Shi Toto! —sus rostros se iluminan y cada uno me dan un beso en ambas mejillas—. Gachias Ovaf.

—Son unos niños hermosos.

—La verdad es que sí —el rostro de él se enternece al ver como cada uno sacan una paleta de su recipiente y se la entregan para que pueda abrirlas—. Se han enamorado de tu disfraz ¿No te gustaría venir a una fiesta esta noche?

Me levanto de un solo golpe ¡Ni siquiera lo conozco! Los niños se me prenden de las piernas abrazándolas.

—¡Fhista! Ovaf vamos.

—Pero... Yo... —se levanta entregándome una tarjeta de presentación: "Sesshoumaru Taisho, Director Presidente de Juguetes Taisho"—. ¿U-usted es el presidente de juguetes Taisho?

—Así es. Sakura, Haku tenemos que continuar si quieren que su botín crezca.

—¡Shi Toto!

—Si te decides ir la dirección de mi casa está detrás de la tarjeta. Nos vemos —mi corazón no deja de latir fuertemente al ver como los tres se retiran.

Le comento a mi madre lo que ha sucedido y detrás de la ventana observa como él con esos pequeños van pidiendo dulces en las otras casas. Me quito la cabeza de Olaf y suspiro, mi madre me entrega una de taza de té, a pesar que todavía no estamos en invierno pero el otoño nos está azotando con bajas temperaturas.

—Yo creo que deberías ir.

—Mamá ¿No crees que deberías de darme otra recomendación? Algo como: "Nunca confíes en extraños", eso sería lo que una madre diría.

—Quizás no soy una muy común —se ríe como una quinceañera.

La verdad es que mi madre es bastante aventurera, nos anima a cosas que generalmente los padres no lo hacen, como a tomar nuestro propio para que podamos decidir si es peligroso o no, después de todo siempre dice que seremos nosotros quienes tendremos que enfrentar la vida y que ella no estará siempre para protegernos.

—No creo que sea un hombre tan malo si anda detrás de sus hijos.

—¿Cómo sabes que son de él?

—Son la copia de él ¿No lograste verlos bien?

—Sí —recuerdo con nostalgia a pesar que solo han pasado 10 minutos desde que se fueron.

Pongo 3 diferentes disfraces encima de mi cama, el zombie, la vampiresa o un hombre lobo, todos son bastante terroríficos, pero es obvio que a los niños les ha gustado "Ovaf" me rio al recordar como saltaban emocionados viendo al muñeco de nieve, así que él tiene ganada la batalla.

Tomo un taxi y tardo 45 minutos en llegar, estoy temblando de pies a cabeza y eso no tiene nada que ver con el frio, a pesar que el taxi tiene calefacción.

—Llegamos señorita Kagome —me indica el taxista quien me entrega su tarjeta para poderlo llamar cuando la fiesta termine, así me sentiré más segura que sea alguien conocido.

—Gracias señor Totosai.

La casa es impresionante, una figura arquitectónica de 3 pisos y nada tradicional para una casa, porque desde afuera da la impresión que cada habitación está representada por cuadrados. Tiene un gris impecable, como si cada vez que se ensuciara alguien la volviera a pintar con algunos detalles en negro que la hace resaltar. El jardín exterior es inmenso, calculo por lo menos 10 metros desde donde me deja al taxi hasta la puerta de entrada, los autos se estacionan frente a la puerta y un chico los toma para irlos a parquear, pero la decoración es bastante llamativa, todo el jardín da la impresión que es un cementerio con lápida que salen del suelo, a decir verdad es un poco espeluznante.

—Feliz noche de difuntos señorita —me saluda el señor de la entrada y yo le entrego la tarjeta de presentación.

—Feliz noche... Señor... —mi voz se quiebra y mi cabeza da vueltas, estoy demasiada nerviosa ¿Por qué habré aceptado venir?—. Yo... Bueno... El señor S-Ses... El señor Taisho...

—¡Owaf! —saltan mi regazo los pequeños que todavía andan vestidos de abeja y flor—. Cholate yico —me dice el pequeño Haku y veo que está comiendo un pequeño chocolate de los que he regalado frente a mi cada.

—¿Te gustan?

—¡Shi!

—Ven Owaf, casha gande y fiya —creo que lo que me dice la pequeña Sakura es que es una casa grande y fría, y cuando entro siento un intenso calor.

Todo está oscuro, hay maniquís de brujas pegadas a las paredes volando en sus escobas, la voz de una ellas retumba en la casa a pesar que también se puede escuchar música para bailar. Algunos ataúdes y las manos de un muerto saliendo de ellas ¡Dios! La casa es enorme pero no puedo evitar reprocharle en mi cabeza al peli plata por poner un ambiente tan terrorífico a estos pequeños.

—Owaf —me dice la pequeña con sus ojos brillosos y su cara compungida—. Saku tene Meyo, los mueytos comen yinos.

—¡Oh no preciosa! Estos muertos son falsos y no pueden comerse a los niños —le digo intentando animarla, pero ella se aferra tanto a mi pierna que tengo que cargarla para poder caminar, no pesa casa nada, es tan menuda que me da ternura. Me acerco a una de las tumbas en donde sale una mano para tocarla y demostrarle que todo es falso—. Mira Sakura, esto son solo muñecos.

Y al momento en que toco la mano siento que me agarra y el ataúd se abre saliendo una persona que se le está cayendo el rostro a pedazos.

Los tres damos un grito tan fuerte y yo retrocedo al ver cómo el muerto se sienta en el ataúd, de pronto alguien me toca el hombro y doy la vuelta volviendo a gritar como desquiciada.

—Tranquila —me dice el peli plata que ahora va con su cabello suelto, porta un kimono masculino blanco, sobre el cual lleva una armadura de acero con púas, lleva un obi de color amarillo en la cintura en el que carga una espada; sobre el hombro derecho lleva su estola de color blanco. En medio de su frente tiene una luna morada y en sus mejillas unas rayas del mismo color, da miedo pero se ve bastante apuesto.

—¡Mal...! —quiero soltar todas las malas palabras que se me vienen a la mente pero en eso recuerdo que tengo a la pequeña Sakura en mis brazos y me muerdo los labios para que ella no pueda escuchar nada—. ¡Dios! Pero ¡¿Qué es eso?!

—Es solo un actor contratado para aparentar que es un zombie.

—¡¿No puede tener un poco de sentido común?! Los niños estás muertos de miedo.

El pequeño Haku está con los ojos llorosos pero mordiéndose los labios para no llorar, Sakura se aferra a mi hombro como si yo pudiera salvarla de todos los peligros de este "bajo mundo". Me agacho y con dificultad también llevo a mis brazos a Haku cargándolos a los dos. Ambos se alegran esbozando una sonrisa a pesar que las lágrimas van recorriendo sus rosadas mejillas.

—Les dije que estuvieran en mi habitación, no he decorado el 3er piso pensando en ellos.

—¡Está loco! ¡Son niños! Los niños nunca pueden permanecer quietos.

—Sakura y Hakudoshi deben hacerlo porque yo lo ordeno.

—¡No son perros entrenados! Son niños de 2 años.

Lo dejo hablando solo y me llevo a los niños en mis brazos completamente molesta y bufando domo toro enardecido, pero ¿Quién se ha creído? Maldito idiota que cree que son los niños son robots. Llego hasta una puerta de vidrio y una mujer que está vestida de calavera me la abre para que pueda pasar.

Si pensé que el jardín exterior era grande es porque todavía no había visto la majestuosidad del jardín interior que está prácticamente diseñado para ellos, hay una variedad de juegos, columpios plásticos para resistir solo su peso, un pequeño castillo rosado de princesa para Sakura y otro de color gris como si fuese una fortaleza para Haku, una de esas cosas inflables que tienen muchas pelotas adentros, canastas de la mitad de mi tamaño para que puedan jugar basketboll, un pequeño laberinto, dos bicicletas e infinidad de juguetes que nunca en mi vida he visto.

Ambos se suben a los columpios y se ponen los cinturones de seguridad que les atraviesan sus pequeños torsos, retiro lo dicho, ese hombre los ha entrenado bien.

—¡Owaf! —me gritan ambos moviendo sus piecitos—. Pusha, pusha.

No les entiende muy bien lo que quieren decir, pero intento interpretarlos, si están en los columpios y ya están listos lo más seguro que quieran es que los empuje. Así que eso hago y empiezan a reír a carcajadas.

—Veo que te han atrapado —el peli plata se coloca a un lado mío, he estado embelesada con los pequeños que no me he percatado en qué momento ha salido para vernos.

—Sí —sonrío y al instante recuerdo cómo le he gritado y me avergüenzo hasta la médula—. Por cierto, perdone... No fue muy educado de mi parte el haberle gritado.

—Mi nombre es Sesshoumaru, ellos son Hakudoshi y Sakura —cada gemelo levanta su mano diciendo "Oya" al momento en que escuchan sus nombres.

—Encantada —sonríe, creo que éste hombre es de pocas palabras y hay que saberlo interpretar y justo ahora quiero creer que lo que está diciéndome es que olvidemos el pasado y nos presentemos—. Mi nombre es Kagome, Kagome Higurashi, o si gustan —digo agachándome para atrapar a los niños con mis manos—, Olaf.

—¡Owaf! —gritan divertidos indicándole a Sesshoumaru que les quite los cinturones, él lo hace de inmediato. Salen corriendo a buscar unas pistolas que sacan burbujas, Haku le dispara a Sakura y ella se oculta detrás de mi pierna protegiéndose del ataque de su hermano, él toma la pierna de Sesshoumaru como refugio para dispararle a su hermana.

—Son bastante inquietos y justo este día su nana tuvo que salir, pero ya tenía esta fiesta programada, me era imposible cancelarla.

Empezamos a escuchar como la música suena más fuerte y las luces de colores bajan y suben.

—Asumo que su madre debe de estar de viaje.

—Su madre murió cuando ellos tenían 3 meses.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —por alguna razón la opresión que he sentido en el pecho desde la primera vez que lo vi en mi casa se libera, espero que mi lamento haya salido como eso y no como un grito de alegría al saber que no está casado.

—Fue lo mejor, de lo contrario no habría tenido una buena calidad de vida.

—Debe ser difícil criarlos solo.

—No tienes la menor idea —los pequeños empiezan a gritar "Owaf miya" indicándome que me suba con ellos a la cosa inflable llena de pelotas, mientras que de la puerta de vidrio de la casa salen 3 mujeres que parecen modelos, una vestida de vampiresa, otra de policía y la última de enfermera, como siempre, todas con sus disfraces de zorras.

—¡Sesshoumaru! ¡Ven a la fiesta! —suplican las tres enrollándosele en el cuerpo y pegando sus enormes senos operados en la espalda y los brazos del peli plata, me entregan unas terribles ganas de sacarle las siliconas a arañazos.

—Disfruten ustedes, yo estoy con mis hijos.

—Pero si has contratada a alguien para que los cuide, así que ven a disfrutar —la última lo dice mostrándole los senos casi puedo ver sus pezones.

—Lo siento chicas ¿No se los había dicho? —de pronto él me agarra la mano abrazándome—. Les presento a Kagome, es mi novia y mi futura prometida.

Las tres mujeres me vuelven a ver mientras yo me quedo atónita observándolo a él. Esto es algo que nunca esperé.


	2. 2a parte

**Dulchetato.  
** **2ª parte**

—Lo siento chicas ¿No se los había dicho? —de pronto él me agarra la mano abrazándome—. Les presento a Kagome, es mi novia y mi futura prometida.

Las tres mujeres me vuelven a ver mientras yo me quedo atónita observándolo a él. Esto es algo que nunca esperé.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritamos las 4 al mismo tiempo con lo cual al final logra que las 3 zorras regresen casi corriendo al interior de la casa murmurando pestes de mí, él se queda conmigo jugando con sus hijos y ambos nos quedamos en un intenso silencio.

—Nunca he podido quitarme de encima a esas mujeres, son del tipo que ven una cara bonita y dinero detrás de ella y se van con cualquiera.

—No creo que seas tan "cara bonita".

—¿No crees que soy guapo? —¡Vaya con el hombre modesto! Pero él tiene un excelente punto, es bastante guapo, así que al final me pongo reír.

—No estás mal, aunque he visto mejores —Sesshoumaru levanta la ceja indignado cuando Sakura se llega a acostar a mi regazo, ambos estamos sentados en unas bancas observándolos jugar.

—Chueño —me dice ella bostezando cuando Haku llega caminando muy despacio bostezando y restregando sus ojitos.

—Creo que es hora de que me retire —los 3 me vuelven a ver mientras los más pequeños enternecen sus miradas.

—¿Podrías quedarte a ayudarme? Como te dije antes, su nana tuvo que irse este día y estoy completamente solo con estos demonios, Sakura y Hakudoshi sonríen en complicidad.

—¡Owaf! Quédate.

—Pero... Yo no sé nada de niños... —Sesshoumaru se acerca murmurando quedamente en mi oído.

—Yo tampoco sé mucho, así que es preferible dos que no saben nada a uno que no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo.

El comentario me hace partirme de la risa, así que tomo en mis brazos a Sakura y junto a su padre nos encaminamos al tercera piso de la majestuosa casa atravesando la terrorífica decoración mientras le voy susurrando el cuento de la caperucita roja a la pequeña para poderla distraer. La habitación de ambos es sumamente grande y espaciosa dividida en dos partes, la de Sakura es rosada y con papel de princesas y unicornios, mientras que la Haku está llena de autos y Transformers, lo sé porque estos últimos son la fascinación de mi hermano Souta.

Sesshoumaru me pide de favor que los bañemos así que a pesar que hacemos un tremendo desorden finalmente lo logramos, Los vestimos con sus pijamas, la de ella es de un oso pardo con todo y sus orejas parecido a mi traje, mientras que la de él es la de un oso panda, vestidos desde los pies a la cabeza los acostamos mientras nos piden un cuento.

—Peyo Owaf no —recrimina Sakura—, Owaf no shabe.

Recuerdo que el cuento de la caperucita roja iba que era una niña que tenía una abuela que se murió porque se la comió el lobo y luego se arrepintió, no sé porque no le ha gustado la historia. Sesshoumaru toma un libro de uno de los estantes y coloca un CD en el aparato, se sienta en una mecedora en medio de ellos mientras yo lo hago en el suelo apoyada en la cama de la pequeña. Él empieza a leer la historia y a medida va avanzando de los parlantes salen sonidos de arroyos, animales, lluvia, dependiendo de lo que él vaya diciendo así avanza con los sonidos especiales, al final descubro que la historia era la de Bambi, quizás no la escuchaba desde que tenía 5 años.

—¿Kagome? —escucho su voz a lo lejos—. Kagome, despierta —abro mis ojos y me encuentro a Sesshoumaru intentando despertarme con dificultad.

—¿Qué... Qué pasó? —pregunto levantándome y llevando mi mano a mi boca, espero no haber estado babeando.

—Te has quedado dormida a la par de los gemelos.

—Qué vergüenza —susurro por lo bajo sin saber que he sonado lo suficientemente fuerte para que él pueda escucharme.

—La verdad es que te veías bastante linda —¡Dios! Me sonrojo hasta el cabello.

—T-tengo que irme...

—¿Por qué? ¿Tu novio te espera?

—No... No tengo novio.

—¿De veras? Pensé que por lo menos tendrías uno esperándote y otro rogándote.

—¡Claro que no! —reclamo por la ofensa—. No soy ninguna zorra —él sonríe de lado, su rostro se ilumina y me parece tan endiabladamente hermoso que podría derretirme como copo de nieve frente a una chimenea.

—Oye, gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ayudarme con los gemelos.

—No ha sido nada —digo sonriendo y admirándolos al momento en que salimos de la habitación —. Soy increíblemente adorables.

—No todos piensan así.

—Quien no lo piense es un imbécil —él bufa para recostarse en la pared al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de los gemelos.

—No creas que soy tan irresponsable, es solo que mi hermano es productor de cine, organizó esta fiesta hace más de un mes, en teoría Kaede, la nana de los gemelos, estaría para cuidarlos, pero se le presentó un contratiempo y tuvo que ir a su casa dejándome solo con ellos, era imposible cancelarla, además se suponía que mi hermana Shiori se los llevaría en caso contrario, pero ayer se quebró el pie así que necesita reposos.

—¿Y tu hermano, productor de cine, que imagino debe de tener miles de dólares guardados en el banco, no tiene casa para hacer su propia fiesta?

—Es lo malo con él, tiene una casa, pero nunca pasa en ella, es más fácil organizar una fiesta en donde alguien habita.

Caminamos en el pasillo del 3er piso y me lleva hasta un pequeño salón en donde hay un bar, un comedor redondo para 4 personas y uno cuadrado bastante pequeño que imagino es de los gemelos.

—¿Quieres una copa? —niego admirando la habitación, la verdad es que vea por donde vea, él ha pensado o pedido la decoración teniendo en mente a sus pequeños gemelos, quizás he empezado a juzgarlo muy pronto.

—¿Tienes novia? —pregunto dándome la vuelta para verlo como se sienta en uno de los taburetes del bar, asumo que cuando tiene ganas de tomar una copa se viene aquí mientras tienen a los gemelos comiendo o jugando en el piso.

—No, es difícil encontrar a una mujer de menos de 27 que quiera hijos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—¿Eres policía?

—¿Qué?

—Que si eres policía, estás haciendo tantas preguntas que esto me parece un interrogatorio policial —ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de ello, así que me vuelvo a sonrojar porque siento mis mejillas arder.

—No... Claro que no, es solo que... —me doy la media vuelta llevándome disimuladamente mi mano derecha a mi corazón que está latiendo tan fuerte que estoy segura que él puede escucharlo también. Suspiro intentando normalizar mi respiración y me volteo para poder hablar—. Yo tengo 24 años, soy maestra de 4° grado, dentro de dos meses terminaré mi postulado en docencia especial, me encantan los niños y me parece una injusticia lo que hacen con varios de ellos cuando no pueden aprender tan rápido como los demás, así que estoy titulándome para poderles enseñara a aquellos que dejan relegados por ser especiales.

—Eso es toda una vocación ¿Es por eso que te disfrazaste de Olaf?

—No —acepto avergonzada—. La verdad es que esa parte de mi personalidad todavía tengo que trabajarla bastante, éste solo es el plan B de mi hermano menor, en caso que todos mis disfraces para este día fuesen un desastre.

—Tengo 27 años, conocí a la madre de los gemelos cuando tenía 23, tuvimos un noviazgo bastante corto y cuando ella quedó embarazada nos casamos —se levanta y me lleva hasta un cuadro en donde veo a una pelinegra de cara aniñada y dos medias colas con un estómago que parece estar a punto de reventar—. Se llamaba Rin, tuvo bastante complicaciones en el embarazo pero pudo resistirlo todo para que sus bebes pudieran nacer sanos y salvos, pero al mes de tenerlos ella colapsó, los médicos hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero a los dos meses falleció.

—Lo siento —me compadezco de él, haber tenido a su cuidado a los niños desde esa edad debe de ser duro.

—Ella vivió feliz todo lo que pudo.

—Debe de ser difícil encontrar a la sustituta.

—Nunca la he buscado, a partir de esa fecha me dije que mis hijos tendrían que ser siempre mi prioridad.

—Y haces bien, las personas van y vienen, pero los hijos son para siempre.

—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres bastante madura para tu edad? —me rio por esa aseveración porque Souta me dice completamente lo contrario, aunque en el trabajo siempre me han dicho que soy bastante confiable.

—No, a decir verdad Souta, mi hermano dice que inclusive soy bastante infantil, dice que a veces se compadece de los padres de mis alumnos porque no saben quiénes son más maduros si sus hijos o yo.

Sesshoumaru se acerca seriamente a mí arrinconándome a la pared, me observa detenidamente y nuevamente mi corazón empieza a palpitar rápidamente. Cierro mis ojos y siento como sus labios se posicionan en los míos, tiene un olor a loción de hombre una que me hace alborotar mis hormonas mientras que sus labios saben a licor, totalmente embriagante.

—Creo que eres una persona bastante confiable —susurra en mi oído logrando que mis piernas flaqueen—, los gemelos te adoran, de hecho eres la única persona con quien han interactuado después de Kaede y mi hermana.

—Sesshoumaru... Yo...

—Dijiste que no tenías novio.

—No... Yo... No lo tengo... Pero... Nunca... He hecho esto...

—A decir verdad, es la primera vez que beso a una mujer disfrazada de una caricatura —¡Diablos! Ni siquiera recordaba que todavía llevo puesto el traje de Olaf, me quito la cabeza del muñeco que me cuelga a la espalda—. Eres hermosa Kagome.

—Yo...

—No me digas que eres virgen —frunce el entrecejo y esa declaración me hace erizar ¿Cómo puede decir algo así tan abiertamente?

—No... Claro que no... —camino hasta el umbral de la puerta para verificar que los gemelos no la atraviesen y nos descubran en algún acto indebido.

—No te preocupes, una vez los gemelos se duermen no se levantan hasta las 5 de la mañana del día siguiente, no importa si se han acostado a la 1 de la mañana —me señala el reloj que tiene las caritas de ellos en diferentes posiciones, me parece que éste hombre adora más a sus hijos que asimismo.

—Pero la música... Los invitados... —pone un walkie-talkie encima de la mesa.

—Si se despiertan este aparatito nos lo avisará primero y si lo recuerdas cuando entramos al 3er piso atravesamos una puerta a donde tuve que digitar un código, el cual solo lo conocemos Kaede y yo.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta pegándome mi espalda.

—¿Por qué... Por qué haces esto?

—Porque cautivaste mi corazón desde el momento en que abriste la puerta de tu casa.

—Apuesto... Que haces esto con todas las mujeres —me besa en el cuello con delicadeza haciendo que mi cuerpo se caliente en un instante.

—No —asegura y yo solo puedo pensar en gritarle "mentiroso"—, solo con las mujeres de 24 años que son maestras y están van por la vida disfrazadas de Olaf —sus manos encuentran la bragueta atrás de la botarga y lo empieza a bajar lentamente para luego quitármelo.

No hago ningún intento por detenerlo, la parte de mí que cree que todo esto es un error se ha ido de paseo y solo ha quedado la intrépida suplicando porque me deje llevar. Me da un beso en la clavícula por encima de mi camiseta blanca que dice "I love Tokyo".

—Por eso es que las mujeres te acosan después.

—Las mujeres me acosan porque son todas un cero a mi izquierda, sin valor, porque eso mismo demuestran que son conmigo y mis hijos —me hace levantar los pies para terminar de retirar mi disfraz.

—Eso quiere decir que utilizas a tus hijos para atraparme.

—No, solo para atraerte y que veas que puedes confiar en mí —me baja el leggings gris que llevo puesto, voy descalza con unos gruesos calcetines para no dañar mis pies ya que adentro de la botarga me es imposible utilizar zapatos.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —con esa pregunta él se separa de mí dejándome solo en ropa interior. Se coloca de rodillas agarrándome la mano y dándome un tierno beso en el dorso.

—Puedes confiar en mí Kagome.

Eso es todo lo que me hace falta para que mi cuerpo se derrita ante él, si esa es la estrategia que utiliza con todas las mujeres que han atravesado en su vida estoy segura que cada una de ellas deben de haber caído en su red, porque yo lo estoy haciendo voluntariamente.

Me carga en sus brazos mientras vamos dándonos unos besos tan apasionados que nunca antes en mí vida los he sentido. Tomo su rostro y dejo que se introduzca más en mí, su lengua me sabe a licor, a la cosa más dulce que he probado en toda mi vida. Atravesamos el umbral de la puerta de su habitación la cual cierra con llave, lo cual me parece increíblemente sabio.

Me acuesta en su inmensa cama de cobertor celeste y almohadas azules. En una de las esquinas de la habitación veo el corral de los gemelos que he de suponer lo utilizaron en sus primeros meses de vida, ahora está lleno de pelotas y peluches. Las paredes están llenas de retratos de ellos tres y voy viendo la evolución de esos pequeños, desde recién nacidos hasta llegar a la edad en la que se encuentran actualmente ¿Quién hubiera pensado que aquel regañón que estaba detrás de esos adorables gemelos sería un padre tan devoto?

Intento retener un gemido mordiendo uno de mis dedos al momento en que baja mis bragas y me besa los talones. Sus labios son suaves pero su boca es tan fuerte que me hace pensar mil obscenidades con ellas. Me quita el sostén y me da pequeños chupetones en cada uno de mis pezones mientras agarra con vehemencia mis senos.

Se separa y me deja rogando por más, pero al instante veo que se va quitando cada parte de su disfraz de demonio de la época antigua quedando solo una masa desnuda de músculos perfectos y bien definidos frente a mí. Su miembro es largo y grueso y está completamente erecto esperando por entrar en mí. Me abro de piernas permitiéndole el paso mientras él sonríe maquiavélicamente.

—¿Es por eso que no confías en los hombres? —abro mis ojos frunciendo el entrecejo tratando de interpretar su pregunta.

—¿Por qué dices que no confío?

—Por el nerviosismo con el que te presentas junto a mí.

—T-Tú me pones nerviosa —él niega para colocarse sobre mí besando mi vientre.

—No es solo eso. ¿Quiénes te han decepcionado Kagome? ¿Tu primer novio, el último o todos? —bufo enojada intentando recordar a los patanes con quienes he salido y que se han puesto celosos porque le dedico tiempo a mis estudiantes y no me quedo clavada con ellos chateando en el celular.

—Todos —sonríe con autosuficiencia.

—Esta noche te demostraré la diferencia entre esos niños y un hombre.

Me abre las piernas y pega a mi clítoris su fuerte lengua sin previo aviso, me siento de golpe alucinando por la sensación que me hace sentir. Empiezo a jadear y agarrarme con fuerza a las sábanas que las arrugo irremediablemente en cada uno de mis puños. El vientre me hace cosquillas que estremecen cada uno de mis puntos más eróticos, mis senos se vuelven casi tan duros como mis pezones que los veo tan erectos como su miembro.

Sesshoumaru toma un control que está pegado a la pared dejándome sola y rogando porque su proeza continúe. Una música empieza a salir de los parlante, que imagino están integrados al techo porque no veo ninguno, ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de preguntar quién es.

—Puedes desinhibirte Kagome, esta música no permitirá que nadie te escuche gemir —al terminar de decir eso regresa mi centro del deseo devorándolo sin piedad.

—¡Oh dios! —gimo sin remedio y siento que uno de sus dedos va entrando en mi húmedo interior.

Lo mete con cuidado y lo vuelve a sacar sin dejar de lamer mi clítoris, estoy volviéndome loca de placer. Se levanta de su posición sin dejar su movimiento con el dedo y atrapa uno de mis senos con su boca, lo succiona, lo chupa, su lengua se enfoca en los pezones lamiéndolos y saca sus dedos para colocarse encima de mí y agarrar mi otro seno con su mano, su dura erección topa con mi sexo y me muevo para rogar porque la introduzca en mí, pero no hace nada.

Detiene todos sus movimiento pidiéndome abrir los ojos y me encuentro con los estanques dorados que en lugar de lagos parecen dos pequeños soles, unos que hipnotizan con solo admirarlos.

—Eres hermosa Kagome, que nunca nadie te diga lo contrario.

Estoy a punto de decirle que no lo diga más, porque no me considera bella, pero vuelvo a arquear la espalda al momento en que regresa a lamer mi sexo introduciendo su lengua en él, primero me masturba con cuidado y luego sin clemencia y llego a mi primer orgasmo gritando su nombre y apretando su cabeza con mis muslos que quedan atrapados irremediablemente mientras estallo en su rostro.

—Kagome, tendría que haberte dicho antes esto, pero en mi vida pensé que llegaríamos a la cama.

—¿Qué? —pregunto impaciente rogando en lo más profundo de mi interior que no me diga que tiene que parar aquí.

—No tengo protección, no pensé que tendría sexo esta noche ni ninguna otra, podemos optar por otro método el día de mañana si gustas, yo mismo podría llevarte a una clínica para que te coloquen una inyección.

—¿Desde hace cuánto no te acuestas con alguien?

—Desde que Rin murió —¡Wow! Eso fue hace casi dos años, aunque si me lo pregunta podríamos estar en iguales condiciones—. ¿Y tú?

—3 años.

Se sorprende pero veo que se alegra. Le doy un beso y siento mi sabor en su boca, no me resulta asquerosa, al contrario, es un poco depravado.

Me toma de la mano instándome a que me sienta a horcajadas encima de él "de esa manera podrás marcar tu propio ritmo" me dice y asiento.

Voy introduciéndome con desesperación y cuidado toda su extensión, siento como va pasando y mis paredes vafinales lo van abrazando sin piedad, jadeo al momento en que mi sexo engulle toda su carne y me desconcentro al momento en que chupa uno de mis senos.

—¡Ah! —gimo sin pensar en un mañana solo sintiendo el placer que me está haciendo sentir.

Me muevo con cuidado y él empieza a tomarme de mis caderas, me insta a bajar y subir y me apoyo en mis rodillas para darme más fuerzas. Mis muslos empiezan a temblar y yo empiezo a perder la razón, se siente tan bien que estoy a punto de correrme con aquel movimiento.

—Puedes correrte Kagome, hazlo con todas tus fuerzas —sus palabras jadeantes como mi respiración me instan a moverme más rápido y con más precisión, grito una vez más dejándome ir apretando con todas las fuerzas de mi sexo su miembro—. ¡Dios! —gime en mi oído mordiéndome el lóbulo.

Me agarra con fuerza de las caderas colocándome bocarriba sin sacar su miembro comenzándose a mover. Levanta mis caderas sosteniéndolas con sus manos y yo me aferro a la cama, al momento en que nuestros sexos chocan se puede escuchar como nuestros jugos provocados por nuestra intensa excitación se derraman sobre el colchón.

Se mueve de un lado a otro en mi interior, rozando un lado que no sabía que me hacía gemir como desquiciada sexual, pero al momento en que la punta de su miembro me roza hace que cualquier pensamiento desaparezca de mi mente.

—¡Oh dios Sesshoumaru! —gimo sin remedio al sentir como nuevamente mi vientre empieza a hacerme cosquillas y mi sexo a contraer apretando más su miembro.

—¡Mierda Kagome! Se siente... Tan bien —me asegura y a pesar de la posición y en un acto desesperado empiezo a mover mis caderas mientras veo como saca su miembro por completo y lo vuelve a enterrar en mi interior.

Ambos gruñimos y él se sienta para luego pararse a lado de la cama sosteniéndome de mis nalgas para darnos más empuje. Nos besamos como si no existiera un mañana y disfrutamos del momento. A los pocos minutos ambos nos dejamos correr y siento como me va llenando mi interior.

Caemos irremediablemente en la cama agotados mientras el cansancio va haciendo de las suyas en mi todo mi cuerpo. Me pone de lado y me abraza sintiendo como su miembro roza mis nalgas.

—¿A dónde te encontrabas Kagome?

—Estaba escondida para ti —respondo sin pensar.

Vuelve a ver un reloj de números que está en la pared y vemos que son las 3.30, desde que los gemelos se durmieron han pasado 2 horas y medias.

—Todavía tenemos 1 hora y media más antes que los gemelos despierten —me asegura comenzando a amasar uno de mis senos atrapando entre sus dedos mi pezón, mi gemidos salen sin ningún poder.

—¿Y la fiesta?

—No podría importarme menos.

Sonrío ante esa declaración y volteo un poco mi cabeza para atrapar su boca. Nuestras lenguas vuelven a chocar y a pesar que sé que podría sonar estúpido o ilógico, porque solo han pasado un par de minutos desde nuestro último beso, comenzaba a extrañarlos.

Me levanta la pierna y con facilidad, por lo húmedos que nos encontramos se vuelve a meter en mi interior. Durante esa hora y media experimentamos diversas posiciones que inclusive nunca antes he probado, y a pesar que otras sí con él puedo sentir como si ha sido la primera vez.

El celular de Sesshoumaru comienza a sonar, él responde privándome de sus abrazos.

—¿Qué? —responde con fastidio y podría ser que inclusive molesto—. Está bien —deja su celular en la mesita que está al lado de la cama y me vuelve a abrazar—. Era Inuyasha, mi hermano. La fiesta ya terminó y están desmontando todo para irse.

Veo el reloj y justo en ese momento cambia marcando las 4.48.

—Debería de irme —digo pensando que solo ha sido cosa de una noche, un ligue que solo quedará en ello.

—¿Dejándome así? —pregunta con su cara de pícaro tomándome la mano y llevándomela hasta su erección—. Creo que no sería muy justo de tu parte.

—Pero... Los gemelos...

—Tenemos 10 minutos y si no te das prisa será menos tiempo.

Sonrío ante aquel acto juguetón y me cuelo debajo de la sábana para saborear por primera vez con mi boca aquel impresionante miembro que me ha regalado 5 orgasmos durante dos horas.

Haciendo un extra esfuerzo, él termina justo a las 4.59 y yo salto de la cama llegando a duras penas al baño en donde él me pasa un bóxer y una camiseta suya, al instante escucho como alguien toca a su puerta y luego las vocecitas de Sakura y Hakudoshi.

Me abrazo a la camiseta que me ha pasado, mi sostén y mis bragas han quedado en algún lado pero lo cierto es que no las tengo conmigo. Me pongo el bóxer y la camiseta y ruego por no crearle un trauma a esos pequeños angelitos.

Salgo abriendo la puerta quedamente y veo que los tres están acostados en la cama. Intento escabullirme aunque sé que eso es imposible, ya que paso frente a ellos. Sakura se sienta y gatea hasta llegar a la punta de la cama y pararse abriéndome los brazos.

—Ome... —me sorprende que recuerde mi nombre.

—Hola Sakura.

—Mi nayiz pica —dice restregándose la nariz, hemos pasado la noche y parte de la madrugada a la intemperie jugando en el jardín, pero qué par de irresponsables somos.

—Oh querida, lo siento —la abrazo y ella se me pega a la cintura con sus piernas. Sesshoumaru se levanta y le toca la frente pero afortunadamente no tiene fiebre. Entra al cuarto de baño y luego sale portando un aparato para la nariz. Se lo coloca a ella primera y la limpia, luego hace la misma acción con Hakudoshi.

—Es hora de volverse a dormir Sakura —dice de manera autoritaria y la pequeña que aún está en mis brazos asiente. Intento acostarla pero ella se restriega en mis brazos llorando y gritando "no" —. Creo que lo que quiere es que te quedes en la cama con nosotros.

Me avergüenzo ¿Cómo podría hacer una cosa así?

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta mañana Kagome o podrías pasarla con los gemelos y conmigo? —ni siquiera sé en qué día estoy, mi corazón late tan fuerte de la emoción que no me importa nada más.

—No.

—¡Shi! —gritan los gemelos escondiéndose debajo de las sábanas instándome a entrar.

—Entonces, me gustaría que pasaras con nosotros —por medio de susurros y movimientos de labios entiendo que también me dice "y conmigo", sonrío completamente feliz.

Me negué rotundamente a ponerme el disfraz de Olaf porque me parecía demasiado estúpido e infantil, pero nunca esperé que éste me llevaría a encontrarme con una pequeña familia que pronto me llevó a formar parte de ella.

12 meses después, Sesshoumaru y yo estamos esperando la llegada de nuevos gemelos que les harán compañía a los primeros. Con la única esperanza que en esta ocasión podremos disfrutarnos todos por mucho tiempo.

Para el próximo Halloween, los gemelos aprenderán a decir correctamente "dulce o trato", pero nunca olvidaré como un 31 de octubre tocaron a mi puerta diciendo: dulchetato.

 **-Fin-**

* * *

¿Les gustó? Si es así, déjenme un RW que son gratis n_n

Sé que deben de haber bastantes errores de redacción o digitación (o el maldito corrector que en algunas ocasiones en lugar de corregirme a "pieza" me coloca "transportador"), así que espero corregirlo después pero no quería dejar pasar otro día sin subirles mi regalo de Halloween.


End file.
